The last Guardian
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: If aid is what thee wish, call us from the sky. For hope is the last thing to die. For all thou dost is pray.


Title: The last Guardian

Genre: Adventure, friendship, romance

Pairing: Undecided (It's more of strong bonds than anything)

Summary: If aid is what thee wish, call us from the sky. For hope is the last thing to die. For all thou dost is pray.

Disclaimer: I will only mention this once; I do not own Over watch or its materials and information. Only my OC's and the additions that I will add as well as the plot.

A/N: Happy 2017! Don't forget to give your thoughts in the comment section to tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions on who my of will be paired with tell me in the comment box. Let's go!

*~* ミ 彡*~*

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _Earth. A planet of beauty and life. Rich in diversity and culture. For millions of years life begins, grows or mature and it ends. With each cycle of life they evolve. And not long after man and animals lived together._

 _As the centuries past, the planet did not continue on unscathed. Signs of war, famine and death carved itself in the earth and in history. But life persevered with each struggle._

 _As the world continued to spun there is one point in history that man had forgotten overtime. As it should be. That they did not move forward without guidance._ _Their names have been washed away in history. But they were mainly called Guardians. These beings helped man evolve for a short period of several years before they leave. Never to be seen again until a millennia later._

 _But one day, man turned against them. Using the knowledge they shared to destroy them. But few humans stood by the Guardians and protected them._

 _After the mass genocide, only a few dozen of them remain. They prayed to their Creator. Begging to return home to the stars. But for once, He was silent._ _Overtime, more and more of the Guardians faded away on earth. And everyday they cursed their existence. Cursed humanity. And cursed their Creator._

 _For the few Guardians that lived, swore that one day, when the gold comet passes Earth again in a millennia, they will take revenge on the human race._ _As time passed the remaining Guardians slept in hibernation until the fateful day arrives._ _But unbeknownst to them a handful of Guardians still have hope that humanity will prove their fellow Guardians wrong._

 _That there is still good in man._ _As the years rolled by, a prophecy was passed down to a few trusted humans. For one day someone will help in the Guardians aid to fight their kin and save humanity._

 _It is said:_

 ** _Look high in the sky and it's never ending sight_**

 ** _For a glowing green star, the fourth on the right_**

 ** _As it falls from the heavens and streaks through the air_**

 ** _You'll know it's a comet, a sight strange and rare_**

 ** _A harmless display, a treat for the eye? Perhaps._**

 ** _But be careful, for appearances lie_**

 ** _This comet you see has been here before_**

 ** _The ancients described it in old forgotten lore_**

 ** _Beware the golden tail as it trails along side_**

 ** _And spills into corners, where shadows abide_**

 ** _Take heed, and you'll know that before the dawn breaks_**

 ** _That deep in the darkness, something awakes_**

*~* ミ 彡*~*

"D. Va! Report to the break room, on the double!"

Soldier 76 or former Commander Morrison, relayed through the speakers in the brunettes room so loud that the it gave the young woman a scare that she jumped a foot in the air and out of her bed.

D. Va groaned and she mumbled in Korean and she rubbed her sore behind.

"Damn that old man.", she cursed before putting away the old books and scrolls that her family handed down inside her safe before running out of her room, heading towards the break room.

"And I was getting to the good part, too."

TBC

A/N: So... What do you guys think? Good, bad? Was it horrible?! Please tell me in the comment box and if should continue this or not. I've been working on his plot for months before deciding to post the dang thing. Dang bunnies! Stop bouncing in my head! I still have that Miraculous fic to type!


End file.
